Artificially Yours
by hoarfrosted
Summary: Scrapper knows that it is a synthetic being, and that Fi is the spiritual manifestation of a weapon created by the Goddess as a failsafe. Conversely, Scrapper also knows that it is absolutely infatuated with Fi. Spoilers for Skyward Sword.


**Disclaimer: I don't claim jack-diddly.**

**I ship robot/spirit love now. I'm not tech savvy, like **_**at all**_**,**** but hopefully it doesn't interfere with the flow of the story too much.**

**1: Spoilers for Skyward Sword. Turn back if you have yet to play it.**

**2: Centers on Scrapper's thoughts about Fi and their relationship (Fipper? Scrappi?). Canon-ish. Also, I'm positive that neither of them has a gender, so I'm generally going off that. Pronoun usage might be a little confusing.**

* * *

><p>For Scrapper, Mistress Fi is everything.<p>

Fi is the sunlight that streams through the cloudy skies sometimes when Scrapper is on the surface, heating Scrapper's outer coating of metal armor until it thinks that it can _feel_ the warmth – it cannot, but its processors like to go off on that tangent of impossibility at times.

Fi is the energy of the great and powerful Thunder Dragon Lanayru that courses through the copper wires that wind around and through Scrapper's chassis and gives it a semblance of life, of being more than being just a random unit in a line of automatons manufactured only centuries past for the sole purpose of mining Timeshift Stones or following the orders of organic beings, of being more than just model number LD-301S.

Scrapper yearns to serve its mistress more than it yearns to serve its creator. Scrapper considers itself potentially erroneous, but does not care.

Fi is a beautiful, intelligent, mysterious spirit that Scrapper cannot help but look forward to being around. It goes into sleep mode and waits for Fi to call it, that way the time in between getting to see her is so short that it is almost nonexistent, and Scrapper can theorize that it is with her always, that she is _always_ in need of its assistance, and Scrapper is always willing to bear the heaviest of burden for her, whether it is to transport a heavy piece of material to a different location or being in the presence of Master Shortpants. Scrapper is willing to output every last ounce of its energy to aid her, Scrapper is willing to output _more_ energy than it has in itself to aid her, no matter impossible that is.

Though Fi is not organic and has no sexual category, Scrapper is sure that Fi is female. It has data on the characteristics of genders, and it knows that something as elegant and majestic as Fi cannot possibly be of the same gender as Master Shortpants, who is rough and filthy and lazy and often falls into pits of lava. Clumsy is not a word that can be associated with Mistress FI, because Fi is everything wonderful and glorious and amazing about the flawed world in which they exist. She cannot possibly be anything that is not perfect. It is outside the bounds of Scrapper's processors to think such a thing.

Scrapper knows that it is a synthetic being, and that Fi is the spiritual manifestation of a weapon created by the Goddess as a failsafe. Conversely, Scrapper also knows that it is absolutely infatuated with Fi.

The paradox nearly causes Scrapper's circuitry to explode from the absurdity of it all, but it is the best explanation that Scrapper can produce.

Because when Scrapper is around Fi, the gears in its body seem spin just a little faster. When Scrapper is around Fi, the oil from the ancient flowers that act as lubrication to impede overheating seems not function as well as it should, and Scrapper can feel itself overheat just a little. When Scrapper is around Fi, Scrapper achieves more than it ever thinks itself capable of, Scrapper formulates thoughts – romantic thoughts? – that it should not be able to comprehend, Scrapper _wants_ things, things that are not coherent enough for it to figure out, things that it cannot share with any other of its kin, else suffer dismantlement under the charge of being a defective model – it is highly possible.

When Scrapper is around Fi, it wants to _feel_.

The telepathic communication it has with her is the closest Scrapper gets to _feeling_ Fi, and Scrapper holds onto the connection with everything in its power. Scrapper simply cannot lose it. They are both eternal, as should their connection be. Scrapper is sure that it can no longer be satisfied with anything less. It has had only a morsel of this _something_, _whatever_ it is with Fi, and Scrapper just cannot be without.

So when Scrapper feels the connection it has with Fi wane only the slightest, it panics. It whirrs around erratically and its mechanical hands flail about in – concern, is it? – because no matter how far away she is, whether she is indoors or out in the open, whether she in battle or not, Scrapper can always connect with her strong and steady and constant, flowing and thrumming through it like an alternate source of power that it just cannot tap into.

Scrapper checks itself to see if there are any errors within its system, but finds none. Scrapper flies to the human that rebooted it and demands that he fix whatever is wrong. The man shrugs and says that everything is "running smoothly" and Scrapper decides that humans are wholly obsolete in every shape and form.

Scrapper flies off of the floating island, through the skies, down into the puffy clouds, into the heavily forested area of the surface world, where it senses Fi's steadily waning connection strongest.

On its way to entering the building where it still senses its mistress, Scrapper meets Master Shortpants accompanied by two humans, the female with a familiar aura that it cannot place. Scrapper yells and buzzes and beeps, ordering Master Shortpants to tell it where Fi is, demanding to know what he has done to her. He gives a dejected expression and gestures back to the building.

Scrapper rushed into the structure as quickly as it can, automatically finding Fi's signal and flying to her. The sword that Master Shortpants carries on his back is in the pedestal, glowing faintly with the energy that Scrapper knows so well and yes, Scrapper knows what this is.

Scrapper floats over to the sword, but does not attempt to remove it, because as close Scrapper is to it, Scrapper can again 'hear' the telepathic messages from Fi, and Scrapper knows her desires and her purpose and _something_ _else_, some anomaly that she has learned of that she communicates to Scrapper. She calls it an emotion. Scrapper does not understand her, it cannot.

It settles down on the pedestal next to her, metal hands wrapping around the steel blade of its mistress with her permission, and Scrapper begins to shut off its functions, just as she is doing. Scrapper knows that it will never be able to function correctly without her, so it is the only option available to keep everything the same. It no longer has memory of whatever its prior primary function was, it only knows _Fi_ and being with _Fi_ and _feeling_ _Fi._

It occurs to Scrapper just as the shutdown is nearing completion, permanently, that it understands what _feeling_ is. The emotion that Fi learned of, that Fi is currently outputting, Scrapper _feels _the emotion in itself, Fi's depleting aura washing over Scrapper like everything its been missing, the part that it needed to be whole.

As the last volt of electricity leaves its body, Scrapper recognizes the emotion as happiness.


End file.
